


5 times Karma tried saying "I love you" but failed and the 1 time he suceeded

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 5 Times, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what the title says ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Karma tried saying "I love you" but failed and the 1 time he suceeded

**Author's Note:**

> no beta ;D so if there's any mistake it's my fault

1.

It was raining and almost everyone in the classroom went home with their umbrellas. Karma was waiting for the rain to stop since he didn’t brought an umbrella with him while Nagisa was still too occupied on organizing his bag to leave the classroom just yet.

“Ahh…. “ the blue-haired boy looked at the wet droplets of rain on their windows. ”The rain might not stop soon, do you want to share and umbrella with me Karma-kun?” he offered with a gentle smile on his face.

“you’re too kind Nagisa-kun” Karma smiled and was touched by the offer Nagisa’s offer.”And that’s one of the reasons why I lov-“ before he could even finish talking someone shoved an umbrella on his face. He pushed the umbrella away from his face to see Koro-sensei standing infront of the two middle schoolers.

“Students should always carry an umbrella! Because of climate change, the weather has become unpredictable. It’s better to be share than sorry---“ and that was the time Nagisa and Karma got stuck in the classroom not because of the rain but because of Koro-sensei’s lecture about climate change and preparedness.

2.

It was midday and PE class just finished. Everyone was exhausted ever since Karasuma-sensei encouraged them to put twice as much effort as they used too. Karma was sitting on his favorite spot on the forest along with Nagisa. This was one of those rare times where they managed to be together for a while. No distractions, no prying eyes, nothing. It was just nature and the two of them. Karma was massaging his sore shoulder with his free hand while Nagisa was catching his breath from all the training.

“Say Nagisa….” It had been weeks since they’ve stopped calling each other with honorifics and the two are just starting to get the hang of it. “I know that this is a bit out of the blue but….” He took a deep breath and mustered all of his courage to say the next following words. “I love you.”

Karma expected Nagisa to bash or reject him and he was prepared to him or be a stuttering mess but he heard nothing not a single word. Could it be that Nagisa ignored him? when he looked back at the smaller boy, a chuckled escaped his throat as he saw Nagisa sleeping soundly beside him.

3.

Karma and Nagisa were strolling on a park nearby when they passed by an ice cream stall.

“Karma-kun! Want to buy one?” Nagisa asked whilst pointing on to the stall.

“Sure as long as I got to share it with you.”

“Ew, that’s gross. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I want to share everything with you.”

“Heh… that’s so cute Nagisa. You really act like a brat when it comes to sweets.”

“I’m not a brat!”

“Awww that’s so cute.” The redhead remarked and hung one of his left arm around the smaller boy’s neck. “And that’s what I lov—“

“Yo! Nagisa, Karma.” A familiar voice appeared.

“Ah Sugino-kun! What are you doing here?” Nagisa asked when Sugino got closer to the two’s location.

And that was the time how Karma became the third wheel to Nagisa’s and Sugino’s ‘date’.

4.

Karma was frustrated, every time he tries to confess his love to Nagisa, something or someone will always get in the way. This caused the redhead to groan and bang his head in the desk.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit in his head. If he can’t confess his love verbally… then the next best thing to do would be confessing through writing. It’s perfect! All he has to do is to write ‘I love you’ in a piece of paper and that’s it. There’s no way someone could interrupt him while writing or giving it to Nagisa.

So he took out his pencil and tore a piece of paper from his notebook. It didn’t took him long to make the letter, it was short, and simple just like Nagisa.

But the only problem now is,  _when_ he’s going to give it to him. Karma thought of many ways on how he’s going to give the letter to Nagisa, he didn’t expect that he spent the entire duration of their class in thinking that his frustration grew bigger.

Nakamura approached him and asked, “Hey, Karma. I don’t know if this is the proper time to talk to you since you look busy but can I ask your basic info?”

“why?” the red head asked.

“My parents are buying me a new phone after some jerk stole my cellphone yesterday. So I spent the entire day in asking everyones basic info for my new phone.” Nakamura explained. “and could you write it down on a piece of paper? My seats away from yours and I can already see that you have a pencil and paper in your desk.”

“Sure.” Karma agreed and took out the nearest paper in front of him and started to write down his name, address, email and stuff. After writing, he immediately gave it to the blonde girl.

“Thanks Karma!” she squealed while looking at Karma’s info. Her smile soon drops after reading the contents on the back. “Umm… Karma?....”

“What?”

She puts down her hands and looked at him in the eyes while waving the given paper. “Listen man, I know that we both like being mischievous and tease  Nagisa-kun from time to time but I don’t see you more as a friends. if that’s cool with you.”

“Wai—what? What are you talking about!?” he exclaimed and now he’s starting to get curious as to what Nakamura is trying to say.

“I mean this.” Nakamura handed him back the paper. Shit… he gave her the paper that was supposed to be for Nagisa.

“ohh….” His jaw drops and his face starts to turn red—even redder than his hair.   

 “Soooo….” Nakamura grinned, that grin only appears when she has something up in her sleeve. “Who were you planning to give this paper? Is it Nagisa-kun?”

“i-it’s a secret.” Karma replied and stick his tongue out to annoy her.

But jokes on him, Nakamura has the upper hand. She let out a deep and opened her mouth, “Hey! Is anyone interested in listening to what I’ve got to say?”

Everyone in the classroom looked at her direction which caused Karma to panic and dragged her out in the room. “Alright you win.” He admitted. “I’m at your mercy, so just give me that paper.”

“No way~” she retorted in a sing-song tone and from that moment, Karma knew that Nakamura won’t let this slide.

5.

Since Karma’s and Nagisa’s places are near to each other, they often times walk home together. The two middle schoolers are just walking silently minding their own business until Karma set his eyes on the smaller boy.

“Is there something wrong?” the smaller boy asked knowing that Karma was staring at him.

“ahh, it’s nothing. Don’t mind me Nagisa.” He replied and Nagisa simply stared at him as he walked a few paces ahead of him.

Now that Nagisa was infront of him, Karma’s thoughts were instantly filled with Nagisa. There wasn’t any malice in them, it’s just that he remember those times they spent together, how they became friends, other memories they spent together and of course— his lousy attempts at saying ‘I love you’ to him.

Karma’s not the type to be vocal about his feelings towards other but he figured that it would be the best to confess to his best friend before someone else could say it first. He knows that Nagisa has this kind of attraction towards other people and he’s afraid that he’ll fall in love with someone else.

He pauses, that thought sends shivers down to his spine. _What will happened if Nagisa will find someone else? Would they still be friends? could he still look at Nagisa in the eyes?_ A lot of things starts to swim in his mind that he didn’t even notice Nagisa realized that he stopped walking.

“Karma… are you really alright?” Nagisa’s eyes looked at him with concern.

“I….” better say it now or never right? But as he tries to say it, his throat feels constricted.

“huh?” the blue haired boy gave him a quizzical look.

 “it’s nothing. We should hurry Nagisa.” He smiled and took Nagisa’s wrist as he started to run fast _. Confessing to someone you love shouldn’t be forced or be left comprised, it should be said when you feel the time is right or when it will naturally come out from your mouth. Saying ‘I love you’ to someone shouldn’t be considered as a task but as a choice._ Karma thought of this resolved and continued on his way back home.

1.

It was extremely hot, since they’re in the old campus, everything was old timey. Even Koro-sensei—a being that is capable of mach 20 speed, now starts to melt.

“Arghhh… Nagisa…..” Karma tried to call his friend but due to the heat, only incoherent words came out from his mouth.

“It’s alright Karma, just a few more hours and we can go to the improvised swimming pool Koro-sensei built.” Nagisa let out a forced laugh while using one of his notebook as a fan. “I know that it can be hot during summer but I never expected it to be this hot!” he handed and moved his hand to fan Karma’s heated face.

“Mmmm… that’s nice….” He noted and enjoyed the breeze. “this is one of the reasons why I love you Nagisa. You’re just too nice.” Maybe it was because of the heat or maybe it wasn’t intentional but when Karma realized what he had said he looked at Nagisa—who looked dumbfounded as he was.

“What?!” he exclaimed as his face grew redder.

Well shit….


End file.
